


Just Plain Different

by GummiBaby



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Amanda is a bitch, Angst, Awkward Crush, Boys Kissing, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, Leo being a cockblock, M/M, Making Out, Markus is 15, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but also super angsty parts in later chapters, connor is 14, just tooth rotting fluff, nothing too explicit tho, they’re both in 9th grade tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummiBaby/pseuds/GummiBaby
Summary: REWRITING OF MY PREVIOUS STORY “Je Voudrais Pouvoir Dire!”Connor Kamski is different.Different isn’t always bad, is it?Connor would disagree.Can Markus change his mind?
Relationships: Connor & Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Hank Anderson & Connor
Kudos: 33





	1. We can’t... Can we?

**Author's Note:**

> AGHDJDKDNDJF IM FINALLY REWRITING THIS GARBAGE FIRE OF A STORY IM S C R E AM I N G JSBJSS DDDSAA

Connor always felt different than the other kids, always a bit more distant.   
Always focused on something that he was asked to do, he was desperate for approval and praise from his peers.  
He was different in a way.

“Alright my little cacti!” Mr. Ralph smiled, turning to face his class room. The whiteboard had large letters messily sprawled across it, “Write a Biography of yourself from someone else’s perspective!” It read, little stars and hearts dotted around the text. Mr. Ralph was very... energetic on Fridays. “Today,” he began with his normal kind smile “We will be writing our own biographies!” low grumbles and groans of frustration sounded from the students, clearly uninterested in writing an essay about themselves. “Now don’t worry, you have all weekend to finish it!” he waved, adding a little note underneath the main text on the whiteboard ‘due Monday!’ 

Mr. Ralph had the handwriting of a blind 3 year old, meaning that it was barely legible to anyone. Except to Connor, he had learned how to translate his english teacher’s chicken scratch into normal, functional english a few months ago. Many kids would usually seek his translations of the notes and such. It was such a copious amount of students that, his older brother Nines, actually ended up charging his classmates 50¢ per word. Though Connor never really took anyones money. He only smiled and waved it off, glad to help any of his peers out. Even when they were less than decent towards the nerdy boy.

Mr. Ralph gave his normal speech of how “amazing his little cacti are!” and “how much he believes in them!” then quickly instructed his students to begin. 

Connor looked down at his piece of paper, blinking quickly.   
He wasn’t the best at writing “emotional” stories, he was much better at factual stories. So, this task made him worry slightly, knowing that he had a B average in this class. Amanda would most likely force him to stay home all summer, if he ended with a B on his report card.  
Connor let out a soft sigh and began to write out some form of a plan for his essay.  
‘Connor Rai Kamski,  
He is 14 years old.  
He has two brothers, Conan and Nines.  
He has one mom, Amanda.  
He has four friends, Cole, Markus, Kara, and Alice. They liked him. He likes them.  
He likes one teacher, Mr. Anderson. He is nice to him.  
He has two fears, Amanda and Mr. Kamski. They didn't like him. He didn't like them. They scared him.’   
Connor paused, realizing that he most likely shouldn’t include that last part. He learned a few years ago to not talk about Amanda or Mr. Kamski in a bad way. He learned that the hard way.

"Con, you okay?” Markus questioned, leaning against the rickety desk that his friend was sat at. “You dazed out for a bit." He continued softly, his odd colored eyes peering at the brunette in concern.   
Connor snapped out of his thoughts and looked up at his best friend seeing the concern in his face, and on instinct, felt his cheeks heat up in embarrassment.  
"Yes, Yes I just... didn't sleep much last night." That wasn't completely a lie, it was just a little, tiny white lie. True, Connor didn't sleep.   
Though, he didn't get much sleep because of the fact that Amanda had decided it would be a good idea to keep her son up until 3 AM, yelling at him for some minuscule mistake the boy had made. Eventually, she got so upset that she had thrown him out onto the back porch, forcing him to sleep in the backyard with nothing but an old, dusty throw pillow and a thin jacket.   
It was a normal thing, now.   
At least it wasn't hitting anymore.

Markus frowned, thinking for a moment. "You should sleep over at my house." He suggested, a bright smile growing onto his dark face. Connor paused for a moment, 'would Amanda even allow that?' he wondered, the cold stab of anxiety pricking through his lungs. His brain quickly backpedaled, realizing that Amanda wouldn’t care. She would probably be happier with the boy out of the house.  
He felt a nervous smile form on his lips, he nodded slowly, still a little unsure. "Yeah,” Markus’ smile brightened, eyes glinting in excitement. “So long as your dad is okay with it." He added quickly, not wanting to impose on his best friend’s family.  
Markus only snorted and wrapped Connor in a tight bear hug, the smaller boy squeaked at the sudden contact. Though he still smiled softly, hesitantly hugging back.  
Markus loved when Connor acted like a kid, and not a tiny Tax Lawyer.

A few hours later, Connor found himself in front of a large, extremely expensive looking mansion. He tugged at his sleeve out of habit, walking up to the mansion door. He felt intimidated by the sheer size of the house. He was barely even tall enough to reach the top of the door. He hesitated as he lifted his hand to knock; ‘Would this really be okay?’ he thought nervously, drawing his bottom lip into his teeth, gnawing at it. The negative thoughts just kept coming after the first, ‘Would he be a burden?’ he shivered at the thought of upsetting his friend by being too much of a burden. ‘Would Mr. Manfred be just as mean as Amanda?’ his shoulders tensed, he would never want Markus to have to be going through the same type of problems he was dealing with. ‘Would he--‘

"You just gonna stand there like a creeper?" Connor nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a gruff voice behind him. He spun on his heels, staring at the tired looking teen in front of him. "You must be the dork’s little friend?" It didn’t really sound like a question, more of a statement than anything. The teen didn't smile or even take a moment more to look at the smaller boy, he simply unlocked the door and let Connor walk in front of him.

"Leo! Glad to see you came home before 3 am." Carl remarked from the top of the stairs, smirking teasingly. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Leo growled, quickly walking up the stairs, past his father.  
Carl turned to look at the 14 year old who was awkwardly fidgeting with his sleeve, not daring to make eye contact with the older man. "Markus is in the Living Room," he spoke softly, slowly descending down the stairs. Connor nodded, squeaking out a quick 'thank you' before ducking into the other room.  
  
He had NO idea how he ended up like this. ‘Ended up like what?’ you may be asking.   
Well, Connor was sat in Markus' lap. his back pressed against the taller boy’s chest. they were situated on the large couch, watching some old horror movie. Markus was laughing softly at the cheesy jumpscares while Connor would let out a quick gasp at almost every one of them. 

The movie ended at an hour or so. Connor closed his eyes as he shifted a bit, his eyes feeling a little heavy. Markus seemed to take notice, chuckling as he flopped onto his side, dragging Connor down with him. They were laid together on the couch, spooning. Connor squawked out some form of “What are you doing?” and “We can’t!” but he quickly relaxed as he felt his friend’s arms wrap around his waist. He was too comfortable in this position. He didn’t care at the moment though.  
He rolled onto his side, facing Markus. His head on Markus' chest, listening to his soft breathing and steady heartbeat. He didn't even get see the soft smile on the taller boy's face when he nuzzled into his chest a bit more, but he did feel a hand reach up and start to play with his dark brown hair. Connor let out a soft sigh, his brain not functioning enough to allow any of his anxious thoughts pass through. He slowly began to lose consciousness as he felt long fingers run through his hair, petting him in a gentle way.

Markus felt his breath stop when he heard the soft snoring from the boy on his chest. He had no idea that his CRUSH of all people would be okay with cuddling on his couch. In the dark. At night. While the rest of his family was upstairs fast asleep. He felt a small surge of confidence run through his head, leaning his neck down, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, Connor." he murmured out, allowing both of his hands to wrap around the boy’s frame. tightening his grip absentmindedly when he felt Connor shuffle into him a small bit more.

God how he wished he had the confidence to say it to his face.   
Just to be with his best friend until they were old and grey; That would be a dream for Markus.  
His eyes slowly started to drift downward, focusing on the pale boy’s lips. His face flushed at the first thought that slammed through his brain, ‘Kiss him!’ his mind screamed desperately. He wanted to so badly. He really did, but that wouldn’t be okay with Connor asleep.  
He had a small idea though, a smile forming in his mouth. 

He was going to kiss his friend this weekend.  
He was going to confess to his best friend.  
He had to! Before his emotions came spewing out in a less than appropriate way.


	2. Right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wakes up and finds himself in an... odd situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Internalized Homophobia, veryveryVERY slight sexual content (Literally just neck kisses)

Soft morning light trickled in through the sheer blinds, a soft orange tint filled the living room. Connor woke slowly, listening to sounds of bird chirping and chattering. He yawned softly, tears pricked into the corners of his tired eyes. The light outside felt blinding to his half awake eyes, he pulled his hand up to shield himself from the soft light. He shifted slightly, making a move to sit upwards, but he felt something holding down his waist.   
Connor let out a small noise of confusion before looking downward at where exactly he was laying. This was a dream right? He definitely was not just sleeping on his best friend's chest. His face went a dark shade of crimson, as he realized the position they were in. Connor was laying on top of Markus with his arms wrapped around his shoulders, and Markus had his arms wrapped around his waist, his face holding a small smile as he slept.   
The brunette tried to sit up, hoping that he wouldn't have to wake up his best friend while they were in such an... intimate... position.   
Hoping was the key word in this situation.  
Markus refused to let go of the smaller boy, holding him in a death grip as soon as Connor tried to shuffle away. He let out a quiet squeak when he felt his friend pull him back down onto his chest. He sighed softly nudging the darker skinned boy in the arm, pure embarrassment settling in his stomach. Once more he opted to sit up, straddling Markus’ waist.   
To say Connor was mortified, would be an understatement.  
"Markus.. come on, you need to wake up." Markus just groaned out a low ‘No’ and yanked the smaller boy down into his chest, electing a yelp from his lips.   
"Markus, Please-" He attempted, pouting slightly.  
"Nope, we're staying right here.” He declared, burying his face into his neck. “No school." He reasoned, smiling into the other's neck. The haze of whatever dream he just woke up from was still clouding his actions.  
Connor just whined in defeat, relaxing slightly. He knew with Markus' stubborn attitude, he'd never win this battle.   
Well, At least when Markus was half asleep he'd never win. Connor huffed out a quiet 'fine' still pouting like a 3 year old who couldn’t get what they wanted. Markus' smile grew, and he pressed his lips into Connor’s neck. Even though Connor couldn't see him, he could feel that stupid smile on his neck. "Markus, what are you-“ The smaller boy let out a noise of confusion as he felt soft kissing being pressed into the side of his neck. “Markus...” he whined, his hands gripping at the boy’s shoulders. “Mmh... I wish we could stay like this forever.” He mumbled out, let out a few soft gasps and shivers as he felt a tongue dart out, licking at one of his pressure points. “I love you..” Markus smiled, nipping at a certain spot on his neck, electing a small noise from the boy’s throat. “I love you t-“

"Hey nerds, its time to get up!” Leo shouted from the doorway. Connor bolted up right, realizing that he had been dreaming. Markus groaned, pulling Connor back down onto his chest with a sharp tug of his shirt. ‘Oh,’ Connor thought ‘So we did fall asleep like this.’ his face flushed as he heard Leo wolf whistle from the doorway, wiggling his eyebrows. He has a wide grin on his face, he felt a little proud of his little brother, presumably putting the moves on his crush last night.

(Markus DEFINITELY didn’t come out to Leo first. He definitely didn’t barge into Leo’s room at 4 AM crying to him, worrying if their father would understand.)

He quickly turned around and walked back into the kitchen, muttering something along the lines of, 'He finally did it!’ with a low chuckle.

Connor felt like he could explode from embarrassment.  
"I'm sorry, I didn’t.. I didn’t realize we fell asleep like this.” Markus stammered, his face sporting a light blush. Connor just nodded, face still as bright red as a tomato.  
Why was he so flustered? He sleeps in the same bed as his brothers all the time. Why is this any different?  
Was he getting sick? Yeah, that's probably it. Not because of any secret feelings he was harboring for the odd eyed boy under him. Wait what? where did that thought come from?!   
Connor felt his friend sit up, so he shifted backwards, sitting on the other side of the couch. Markus cleared his throat nervously. He looked over at Connor, his blush burning his cheeks as his mind started screaming about how cute he looked when he was flustered.  
"Let's uh.. go get some breakfast." He smiled, desperate to get the awkward tension out of the air. Connor looked over at him with these confused and concerned eyes, and Markus swore he died and went to heaven. It took every fiber of his being to NOT tackle his friend into a crushing hug just to comfort him.  
"Oh, uhm.. okay..."  
He looked away, standing up slowly. He sighed as he took a moment to stretch out his arms, not noticing the way Markus’ blush darkened when his shirt lifted up a small bit to expose the milky flesh of his stomach.   
Markus and Connor walked with each other to the kitchen, with the smaller of the two following closely behind. Markus laughed at his older brother when he winked at the two, shoving his shoulder playfully. Connor just watched from a far (Technically just the corner of the small kitchen.)  
Connor was confused, and a bit scared of his own feelings. Markus was so beautiful with that wide toothy grin on his face... But boys can’t like boys like that! He didn’t like Markus like that, he was just tired! Amanda always told him the horror stories of the Homosexuals, and how violent and terrible they were! He wasn’t one of them, he couldn’t be! He had to just be getting sick, right? There was no way he was gay. There was no way he was in love with his best friend.  
Right?


	3. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus and Connor play a wholesome game if truth or dare! what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Cursing (like 2 words), Slight sexual content, Leo being a cockblock

Breakfast had went by without a hitch, (other than the odd looks Connor had gotten from Leo).   
Carl had made pancakes with what looked like blueberries, though Connor couldn't really tell since Amanda never made things like that for him, but he still ate one anyway. He thanked Carl with a soft smile as Markus dragged him up to his room.

So right now, Markus and Connor were sitting on the floor in Markus' bedroom, playing Truth or Dare.  
As odd as it seemed, the old fashioned game was very entertaining to the teenagers.   
"Connor, truth or dare?" Markus smirked, knowing fully that the boy would go for Truth.   
The brunette thought for a moment, before smiling, "Truth."   
Oh, how Markus knew him like the back of his hand.  
"Have you ever kissed anyone?" Connor's face was priceless. His eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, his cheeks flushed a dark red and his mouth hung open. "We-Well.. I...I mean... I mean.. no," Connor squeaked out his answer, looking down at his lap awkwardly.  
"Why is this even something you need to know?" Connor snapped, obviously flustered.  
Markus only laughed and told Connor he was just messing with him. He pouted and glared at Markus, fully considering what dare he could give back to his friend as pay back. “Truth or dare?” He asked with a sly smile, knowing exactly how to get back at the other boy. “Dare, of course!” Markus smiled, sticking out his tongue at his friend, teasing lightly. “I dare you...” Connor paused, tapping his chin with his index finger, clearly wanting to add dramatic effect. “To go ask Leo for a hug.” he smiled deviously. Markus only laughed “He’d probably send me flying out the window knowing him.” He stood up, walking to his door, motioning for Connor to follow.   
Markus quickly bolted over to his older brother’s room, slamming the door open. “Hey! I told you to knock!” Leo yelped, quickly shutting his laptop closed and pulling up his comforter. He glared at the pair of teens, frowning. He raised an eyebrow, a silent question of ‘What do you want?’ Markus let out a long drawn out sigh before looking at his brother, “Can I have a hug?” he asked with puppy dog eyes, batting his eyelashes for effect. Leo let out a loud groan and threw one of his pillows at the doorway, “Get the fuck out of my room, losers.” he growled, lifting another pillow up, ready to throw it. Markus pouted and let out another dramatic sigh as he walked away sadly, being sure to not close his brother’s door. The moment he was out of sight of his brother he bolted back to his room. By the time the two boys got back to Markus’ room, they were both laughing. “Did you see his face?!” Markus cackled, remembering the sheer panic in his eyes when he barged in. Connor chuckled, sitting back at his spot on the floor. Markus sat right across from him, still giggling. “Alrighty, truth or dare Con man?” Connor rolled his eyes, “Dare.” he smiled, feeling more comfortable in his friend’s house. The taller boy let out a low hum, thinking.   
He suddenly grinned widely, a light blush rushing onto his face. “I dare you to kiss me.” Connor felt his face go a deep red, his eyes widening in surprise. “Wh.. What?!” he squeaked, cursing himself for picking dare. “Why- Why would you want me to do that?!” Markus smiled, leaning closer to his friend.   
The brunette then realized that his best friend was a mere few inches from his face, he could practically feel his breath on his lips... Wait no! What was he thinking?! There was no way he'd ever... even dare to.. kiss Markus...  
"Just wanted to know if you wanted to," Markus whispered, not allowing himself to break eye contact. He shifted slightly so they were a bit closer, just barely a hair.   
He couldn't believe what was happening! Markus definitely did not mean it that way! This was just a prank right?! This was just another dream- a hallucination!  
Connor’s body acted on its own, slowly inching forward, he could barely process what was happening as he closed his eyes and leaned forward. He would never prepare for a kiss from his best friend! That would never--  
oh shit.  
Connor pressed his lips into the other boy's, eyes fluttering shut. Markus placed a hand on Connor's waist, enjoying the feeling of his lips on his own. It just felt.. right in such a beautiful way. Connor smiled into the kiss, his brain short circuiting at the contact. His anxiety was blocked out as he let his hands fall onto Markus’ shoulders. It felt even better than either could even imagine. Too bad it was over as soon as it started.  
The younger boy pulled away, looking up at Markus when half lidded brown eyes. Then it seemed to click in his brain what he had just done, he quickly stood up and started to panic.  
"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that- I mean, I did but.. but I didn't!" He rushed out, trying to cover up what feelings he obviously had for his best friend.   
"Connor-"  
"I'm sorry! Please forgive me, I didn't mean to! Please don't hate me-!" Markus grabbed the boy by the wrist and pulled him into another kiss, Connor attempted to shove him away, but quickly he relaxed under the touch. This time the kiss felt much more heartfelt, and passionate. Not dazed and confused, but meaningful.   
Connor wrapped his arms around Markus' neck. Oh how Markus hoped this moment never ended. Markus let his tongue gently graze at Connor’s lower lip, a silent request that Connor was more than happy to fulfill. He slowly opened his mouth, letting his friend deepen the kiss. It was sloppy and passionate, neither of them had even considered kissing anyone like this. They broke apart for air a few moments later, a small string of saliva still holding them together.   
“D-Do you... Like me?” Markus asked softly, his eyes uncertain. Connor felt his face heat up, why was he so flustered around Markus?! “I... I do. A lot.” Thats all it took for Markus to grab Connor by the waist and push him against his bed, immediately pressing his lips back onto the other’s. The brunette felt surprised at first, but his whole brain melted like goo when his friend- no- Boyfriend, started exploring his mouth with his tongue. Connor let out a soft breath when Markus nipped at his lower lip, his hand slowly gliding down the boy’s waist.   
“Please..” He whined softly, not even knowing what he was asking for. The boy on top of him smiled capturing his mouth in another heated kiss. Connor rocked his hips upward, against Markus’ thigh, sending a soft groan out of both of their throats. “I love you.” Markus growled, moving his lips onto the smaller boy’s neck, leaving wet kisses down the side of his throat. “I- I love you to-“   
The door suddenly slammed open, revealing a very sly Leo in the doorway. "Markus, can I have a hug?" The older boy smiled as the two boys scampered away from each other, both sporting bright red faces. Markus groaned out a low “Get out” heterocromic eyes glaring daggers at his older brother.  
"Awh, but i thought you wanted one earlier?” He pouted, smile never leaving his face. “Get out before I tell Dad about your search history.” Leo gasped, putting a hand over his heart, “You wound me, Little Brother!” He cried out, laughing loudly as he left the doorway. Making sure to leave the door wide open.   
Markus growled, standing up ready to chase after his asshole older brother. Connor grabbed his hand before he could though, mumbling a quick “stay” looking down at the bedsheets underneath him. Markus felt his heart melt into a puddle, as he quickly closed his door and pulled his best friend into a tight hug, refusing to let him go.   
“I’m going to strangle him.” Connor laughed, snuggling into Markus’ chest with a smile.   
“I know you will, Love.”   
Markus had 100000% died and gone to heaven. There was no way he was this lucky.  
Connor just wrapped his arms around his shoulders, smiling like a stoner.   
He had never felt this happy before. He wanted it to last.


End file.
